Spice it Up
by Skylove12
Summary: When the Ninja Storm rangers get a new power up. They thought everything would be easy, but when something goes terribly wrong. Will they be able to fix it or will it cause destruction. Rated M later


A/N: ¡Hola everyone! Here is my first fanfic, hopefully I do good on this one! I don't own Power Rangers or the characters. I only own the idea... Now onto the story.

* * *

Tori Hanson laid in her room staring at the ceiling. She had a rough night last night. From saving the world to surfing, she also had someone in her mind. She had this feeling that she couldn't explain, she couldn't get her mind straight. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door, she sat up quickly.

" Come in." Tori said. The door opened to reveal her two best friends. Waldo "Dustin" Brooks and Shane Clark, they had been best friends since childhood.

" Hey Guy's." Tori smiled at the two. Dustin looked at her and noticed she had something on her mind. Shane glanced at Tori who looked at the floor.

" Cam wants to show us something." Shane informed.

Ninja Storm

The three teens headed back to Ninja Ops, to see Blake Bradley, Hunter Bradley and Cameron "Cam" Watanabe. Blake glanced towards Tori's direction, Tori smiled at Blake.

" So Cam. What did you want to tell us?" Tori asked. Cam spun around in his chair to face his teammates. Cam had been working on something for the past six days.

" Well, I been working on a projet that I think you will like." Cam answered. He pulled up the 3d diagram of the projects. They were amazed at what they saw on the screen.

" Cool! What is it?" Dustin asked. Cam shook his head and then handed them their Ninja Disks.

" It's your new power ups." Cam was about to finish when the alarm went off. Cam swung his chair toward the computer and checked to see what was going on.

" Let's go guy's." Shane ordered. The rangers nodded and they ran to the city. They were ready to try out their new powers.

Ninja Storm

When they arrived, they saw kelzaks everywhere. Suddenly, an explosion erupted behind them making them fall to the ground.

" Oh no. That's not good. " Dustin said. They stood up, and the monster jumped up and down. They rangers got in their morphing postions.

" Ready guys?" Shane called.

" Ready!" The rest called back in unison.

" Ninja Storm, Ranger form!" Shane, Dustin and Tori called doing their hand motion.

" Thunder Storm, Ranger form!" Hunter and Blake called doing their hand motion.

" Samurai Storm, Ranger form!" Cam called doing his hand morpher.

" Ha!" They all called in unison. They morphed and look at the monster. They run at it and attack it, Tori slashes at the monster. The monster fell to the ground, Dustin kicked the monster in the gut. Shane then slashed at it when the monster flew into the air.

" Hey guy's try your new Ninja Disk." Cam called tossing the the disk. Each ranger grabbed their respected disk and put them into their morphers.

" Ninja Storm, Power Form!" Shane, Dustin and Tori called out.

" Thunder Storm, Power Form!" Hunter and Blake called out.

" Samurai Storm, Power Form!" Cam called out.

" Ha!" They called in unison. They transformed into their new power up. They examined themselves and ran at the monster one more. They pulled out their new weapon and slashed at the monster. Cam jumped into the air and slashed at the monster. It flew into the air and Tori spun around slashing right through him.

" Guy's you also have another form." Cam announced. They nodded and they spun their disk again. They transformed into their second form, which was pretty cool. Tori flew up into the sky and looked at the monster.

" Water Splash!" Tori called. Her wings turned into water and she spun around creating a water tornado. She sucked the monster up inside the tornado. She flew right passed the monster and slashed at him. It fell to the ground and Dustin flew up into the sky next.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I decided to give each ranger their own power up, since in the show they didn't have one. Sorry if it's so short, I'll update soon! Please Review, until later ¡Adiós! Amigos!


End file.
